Someone to Love
by Lady Lorene
Summary: Sequel to Someone to Help. Harry and the gang are back for their final year. What will happen? This will have major fluff and I've been told that the characters are Mary-Sueish, so you've been warned.
1. The End of Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a very rich person and would not be living where I do. Hawaii, here I come.  
  
A/N: Okay, my muses are against me and siding in your favorite. I promised myself that I wouldn't work on the sequel until I finished my other stories, but every time I tried to write a chapter, I thought of something for this story. In hopes of pleasing my muses, I'm going to write the sequel. Well, here you go...Oh yeah, this will be written in first person with changing POV. Don't worry, they'll be clearly marked!  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
The summer passed in a blur. I could never remember a time that I was happier. A second close was finding out I was a wizard and that I was leaving the Dursleys for months on end. Now it's better because I never have to see them again. Remus was the best guardian a boy could have. Nights were spent staying up late watching movies and the mornings were spent sleeping away.  
  
I even got to spend a month at the Burrow. Of course Hermione was there, so I spent many hours watching them cuddle. It was funny how they acted. One minute, they were the two people I first met-aka they were arguing over something stupid. The next minute, they were rubbing noses and whispering sweet nothings. It was enough to keep any one entertained.  
  
Tomorrow, we were heading off to school, and I couldn't wait. One would think that I'd never want the summer to end. Come on, I just spent an entire summer without one interaction with the Dursleys. No, I was ready to see one person- Snape, Lorene Snape.  
  
Just thinking about her made my heart flutter. I made a promise that I would not let anything stand in between the development of our relationship. Too many things happen, all which evolved around Voldemort. After his death, which always bothered me, the whole world seemed to keep us apart.  
  
"Harry!" Remus called from the house. "You need to still pack. We have to leave early tomorrow morning if you want to make the train station."  
  
Flying once more around the yard, I angled my broom down. I came to a clean stop in front of Remus and followed him in.  
  
~*Lorene's POV*~  
  
I sat beside the lake, just staring into space. The next school years was about to begin and I couldn't wait. Who knew that a castle could be so boring? I searched every room for something fun to do and had no luck. In the end, I spent many days helping my uncle in his labs.  
  
My thoughts were broken by the arrival of my uncle. "Get up Lorene" he commanded.  
  
"What's wrong uncle?" There was something strange in the way he spoke. He seemed upset.  
  
"I am tired of your brooding. Now get up. We are going to the train station."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'buts'. You can ride in with your friends. That means you stop this pity-party. I don't understand...." and on he muttered about how teenagers drove him crazy, etc.  
  
Had I really been throwing myself a pity-party? Yes, I missed my friends and did nothing about it. I just thought they wouldn't want my company. I did write letter to Michelle and Jessy though. They were fine. School started at the beginning of August and they laugh at how popular they had become. Come on, they were friends of the "witch and wizard that killed Voldemort". Each letter begged for me to come and visit them, but I didn't come. I didn't even visit them when my uncle and I went to pick up my things left in my mother's house.  
  
By this time, my uncle had headed back towards the castle. "Hurry up Lorene!" I scrambled up and followed him.  
  
***  
  
The train station was silent. Everyone knew that it would soon be filling with noisy student, so they stayed far away. I stood pacing and bouncing on my toes. Couldn't they hurry? I knew my uncle was laughing at me. Okay, so he was right. I needed to see my friends and I was throwing myself a pity-party. Who cares?  
  
I finally heard the screeching of the train wheels as it slowed down. My bouncing increased. After what seemed like years, the compartment doors were thrown open and students filed out. Hagrid was calling the first years to him, and I was looking for a bright red mop.  
  
I saw Ron helping Hermione down and rushed towards them. Not stopping, I crashed into them. "Sorry," I said, hoping to keep my laughter inside. "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Lorene!" Ron and Hermione said. Harry was just getting off the train, so he escaped the dog pile that I started. Harry helped us up and pulled me into a hug. "How are you?" all three of them asked.  
  
"Ehhhh...pretty bored. You'd never know that there is very little to do in a castle. I'm told that I throw a pretty good pity-party though." They seemed to want to say something, but I cut them off. "So how was your summer?"  
  
Each spun into a tale about how they're summer couldn't get any better. They continued talking as we got into the carriage and as we walked to the Great Hall. They only stopped when the Sorting Ceremony started.  
  
This year was really going to be good.  
  
A/N: Sooooo...whatcha think? 


	2. Snape's and Harry's discussion

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and please leave your comments.  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
Ok, I know I said I couldn't wait for school, but now I'm thinking that I was a complete idiot. Who knew that one week could be so hectic? The teacher drilled us on how important N.E.W.T.s were, the quidditch team was wondering when we were start practice, and Hermione was nagging on me about the responsibilities of being a Head Boy. The only amusing point was when Ron complained about the amount of homework. I almost voiced my agreement, but Lorene and Hermione jumped all over him and I sat quietly watching.  
  
"You do know that these are some of the most important tests in our lives?" they both shouted. "I don't know about you, but I want to go somewhere in my life," Lorene said.  
  
"Quidditch is a good hobby, but it's not a guarantee," Hermione said. "The teachers are doing what they believe that needs to be done, and I agree with them whole-heartedly."  
  
"Hermione, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that we need a break, time to relax, all of those things." I made the mistake of laughing.  
  
"You think this is funny? Well then," Hermione said, gathering her things, "since neither of you care about your education, I'm going somewhere I can study in peace." I turned to Lorene to see what she was doing. Like Hermione, she had gathered her things and started out of the common room. Ron had this puppy-dog look on his face, and I laughed even harder.  
  
"I don't know what you are laughing about, but the two people who were going to help us with our homework just left. Now how are we going to finish this?" Ron asked as he picked up the potion essay we were working on.  
  
"Well, we'll just...it's not due for a while, so we'll work on it later." I looked off towards the windows. I really hadn't been in the mood anyways, so this would just give me an excuse not to do it.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? HARRY!" Ron yelled. I have spaced out.  
  
"Nothing really... I'm just thinking."  
  
"About Lorene?" I was a little shocked. Did it show that much? You'd think I'd learn to keep things hidden, especially with me being the 'Famous Harry Potter', but then again, nothing can stay hidden if you're a supposed hero. "Is it that noticeable?"  
  
"Well, your eyes did follow her out. Plus, Hermione and I were sure that the two of you would get together last year. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute everything seemed to be heading that way and the next, I felt like I needed to run for shelter," I revealed. "Plus, Snape didn't help matters by talking to me," I added in an undertone, one which I didn't think Ron would hear. I was wrong.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron asked astounded. "What did he say to you? Did he threaten you? Don't leave me hanging?!"  
  
I was a little unsure if I should say anything. I had really wanted to tell Ron about what had happened in the potion lab. But I never found the right time. Then the whole Voldemort thing happened and the end of the year came, and I felt that there was no point. I mean, it wasn't like she was interested in me. At one point she might have, but no any more.  
  
"Have you talked to Hermione parent's about how you feel towards her?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. How did I get into this mess again?  
  
"Did her father say anything to you? Like a speech or..." Ron started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Is that what Snape did? Did you give you the 'father speech'? My heart was in my throat as Hermione's father talked to me, and I'd thought I'd die when he said he'd cut my hands off if I did anything that wasn't appropriate."  
  
"At least he didn't threaten to place you in a room full of blast- ended skrewts and watch as they attacked." Ron laughter started to get the attention of those who were still sitting in the common room. "Well, I'm glad you find this funny."  
  
"Look Harry, you don't have anything to worry about. The two of you aren't dating, so there shouldn't be any reason why he'd have to follow through with his threat. The only time you'd have to worry is if...that's it. You want to make things work out."  
  
Okay, so Ron knows me really well, but he didn't have to make me feel embarrassed. "Okay, so I am. Everyone knows what I feel towards her. The problem is what she feels towards me."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. She returns it. The problem is will she be able to admit it."  
  
"I hope she does. I really hope she does." Ron and I sat in silence, trying to do other buts and pieces of our homework. At this rate, this was going to be a long year.  
  
A/N: Okay...I hit a rough spot there for a while. Stupid muses....WAIT, I didn't say that. I love you! I really do! Ummmm...I need to get them back before I really lose them. Bye. *runs after retreating muses yelling for them to return* 


	3. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: If I own these characters, I would be traveling the world right now, basking in the glow of fame. But, I'm not, so I don't own them.  
  
A/N: Hey...I'm so stupid sometimes. Don't ask me why, but I thought I had more than just two chapters up...But anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
~*Lorene's POV*~  
  
After leaving the boys, Hermione and I headed towards our dorm room. A second later, we realized we made a huge mistake. The Gryffindor Gossipers had retired early.  
  
"Let's turn around before they notice us," I whispered to Hermione. After last year's incident, the two stopped talking to me. Then after Voldemort's death, they loosened up and became cautious around me. Pretty much, I was ignored and that suited me just fine, but I was not in the mood for awkward silences.  
  
"We can't go back down," Hermione whined. "The guys will think that we've come to their way of thinking. We'll just have to tough this out."  
  
Lavender and Parvatil decided to look up at that exact moment. "Oh Hermione," they squealed, "we have the most exciting news." They pretended to look around the room and /happen/ to see me. "Hi Lorene, didn't quite see you there," Lavender covered up.  
  
"That's alright," I mumbled. "Hermione and I came up here to do some studying in a quiet place, so..." I was cut off by Parvatil though.  
  
"That's so interesting." Lavender stood up and pulled Hermione over to her bed. Parvatil continued talking, effectively cutting me out of the conversation. "Like I was saying, Lavender and I just heard the craziest news..."  
  
Walking to my bed, I tried to tone them out and continue to work on my homework. I finally had to stop because they sounded like flies buzzing around a pie. It was times like this that I wished I had my CD player.  
  
Giving up on my homework, I reclined on my bed. Could I risk the chance of escaping under my invisibility cloak? I started to get up, but my mind chose that exact moment to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"...Harry's found another girl," Lavender whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I heard she's a gorgeous brunette, some one who doesn't go here," Inserted Parvatil. "I'm not surprised though. Who would want to date anyone in the Snape family?" Lavender and Parvatil had no idea I was listening, but Hermione knew. She tried to defend me, but I heard no of it. /Harry was seeing someone? When? Where? How? /  
  
Jumping from my bedHHHHHHH, I grabbed my cloak and ran down the stairs. By the time I reached the bottom, I was invisible to all prying eyes. I easily maneuvered my way through the common room, but at the last moment, Ron stepped in my way.  
  
"OWWWWW!" he yelled, grabbing his foot. I froze for a second, but slowly started to back away.  
  
"What happened, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Someone stepped on my foot," he complained, still bouncing on one foot.  
  
"That's impossible. I'm the only one near you and I /know/ I didn't step on it. Unless..." Harry started to look around and circle Ron. Ron stopped his bouncing and curiously looked at Harry.  
  
"Unless what?" Ron whispered. Harry was getting closer and closer to my hiding spot. I tried to shrink even further into the wall, but it remained solid. "Harry, you don't think that someone took your cloak, do you?" Ron started to copy Harry's movements.  
  
Harry finally stopped right in front of me. Our bodies were mere inches from each other. Our eyes seemed to lock. "No," Harry answered. "You probably just stubbed your foot on something." Ron looked a little unsure but let it go. He started to head towards the dorm, but stopped when he noticed that Harry wasn't following.  
  
"Everything alright Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to do something," Harry answered. Ron nodded and went on his way. I watched as Harry looked around the room. In those few minutes, the common room had emptied and Harry and I were alone.  
  
"I know you're there," he whispered as he grabbed my hand. "Why are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm not," I whispered, hoping that my voice didn't express my emotions. "I just wanted some fresh air."  
  
"Do you want some company?" Harry seemed a little unsure of something, almost like he wanted to say something.  
  
/So it's true/, I thought. /He has found somebody else. / "No, no," I said. I immediately shook him off and ran out of the castle and to the tree that Harry and I had that picnic one night.  
  
My heart was breaking, but I couldn't fault him. Why would he want me? One minute I led him on and the next I was completely ignoring him. Did I really deserve anybody?  
  
/Wait a minute, / a voice deep inside me said. /This is not how a Snape behaves. Snap out of it. / Ugh, the mind of a teenager in love; what a complicated thing it is.  
  
~*Dumbledore's POV*~  
  
Severus and I heard the castle door burst opened and ran to the windows. What was going on? Our eyes scan the ground below us, but we saw nothing. Finally, a floating cloak appeared and then Lorene.  
  
We watched as she stopped by the lake and sat down. Tears were flowing down her face, and I felt the increasing anger radiating from Snape with each tear that fell. "I told you that you were playing with fire!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Please calm down Severus, and I still believe I was correct in helping them." Severus sent a most chilling glare at me. "I have a nagging feeling that things are not as well as we think they are. I know you are afraid that Harry and Lorene's relationship could turn out like Cynthia..."  
  
"First of all, do NOT bring her into this. Second of all, Harry and Lorene do NOT have a relationship. It's some foolish notion that you are not helping by accepting it."  
  
"Okay Severus," I was tired of this arguing. Things had calmed down after news of Voldemort's 'second' death. We gathered up all the Death Eaters and the dementors return to Azkaban. I was tired, but knew that I was missing something, something important.  
  
"I will NOT let that spoiled brat ruin her life. She deserves the best and I do not want her worried about /boys/." Severus said the last with a disgusted look.  
  
"You can not stop a heart from loving, no matter what," Severus started to speak, but I continued. "You know that to well. Now, let them work it out, and you too will see that it is /Love/ that they are feeling."  
  
Severus shook his head and looked up at me with sad eyes. "How do you know so much?"  
  
"I gave him a huge smile. "Age of course." 


End file.
